Merry Christmas, Derek
by a.dale
Summary: It's Christmas day and Stiles has a present for Derek.


**Hey guys, this is just a quick something I wrote for Christmas. Apologies for any huge typos or grammar mistakes I pretty much just wrote this spur of the moment to spread the holiday cheer. Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone :)**

* * *

><p>Stiles had been practicing with his Spark since the moment he found out it existed. He'd practiced everything Deaton had thrown at him; combat, stealth, healing, expanding his senses; but there was one thing he'd been developing on his own. It was one thing that would never help in a crisis, but then again, that isn't why he taught himself this particular skill.<p>

It was Christmas day at the Hale house, and downstairs Peter, Melissa, and his Dad had taken over the kitchen, kicking all the younger pack members out while they cooked. Scott was in the living room with Liam, Malia, and Kira, playing the new video game he'd got for Christmas while Lydia curled up in the corner of the room with a new book. Stiles found Derek upstairs by himself, and his fingers toyed with the corner of the gift in his hand as he decided whether or not to knock on Derek's bedroom door. Before he could, the door swung open and there Derek stood, look of exasperation on his face, but even Stiles couldn't miss the fondness behind it.

"You know, if you keep hiding up here, people are going to think you're unsocial." Stiles noted, and Derek rolled his eyes, gaze falling on the package in Stiles' hands, eyebrows winging up. Stiles followed his gaze, giving a nervous smile. "Right, this, this is for you." he said, shoving the gift at the wolf, and Derek accepted it with a frown. When he just stared at it, making no move to unwrap it, Stiles gave a huff. "Oh come on, sourwolf. It's a gift. It won't just magically unwrap itself." Derek made a face at him but then stepped back into the room, letting Stiles in after him as he moved to sit at his desk, carefully setting the slim rectangle down, pulling at the paper. Stiles sat on the bed, knee bouncing nervously, watching as Derek unwrapped the gift carefully, and didn't miss the intake of breath when it was finally unwrapped.

"Stiles," Derek began, but then he broke off, shaking his head, unable to tear his gaze from the gift. Stiles all but leapt to his feet, moving to stand next to Derek. On the desk in front of him was a landscape of the front of the Hale house, with the original Hale pack on the steps, though Cora, Peter, and Derek were of the age Stiles knew them at. The rest of the members images were taken from photos Stiles had borrowed from Deaton.

"Right, it's not done. This is just part one of your gift." Derek looked up at him in disbelief but Stiles wasn't looking at him. He put his fingertips against the edge of the canvas and closed his eyes, visualizing the scene as he'd practiced. He could feel his Spark respond immediately, bleeding onto the canvas, and heard Derek's sharp intake of breath. When he was done, he finally opened his eyes to see the additions he'd made to the image. Now there was not only the original Hale pack, but the new one. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd sat on the ground in front of Derek, happy grins on each of their faces. Beside them was Scott and Allison, Lydia on Allison's other side. Malia was next to her father with Kira at her side, and Liam in front of Scott, Jackson behind Lydia with her leaning against him. Melissa and Stiles' dad stood with the other adults and Stiles himself was behind Scott and beside Derek. Everyone had wide happy smiles, the happiest ones Stiles could remember or had seen in photos, and despite how much it hurt to have this reminder of how much they'd all lost, it brought a smile to his lips.

"Stiles – this is-" Derek broke off again, and Stiles still didn't look at him, fingers tracing across the faces of the ones they'd lost.

"You know, surprisingly enough, Deaton hasn't taught me anything about art, that was all my mom." he murmured, and he could feel Derek's gaze like it was a physical weight. "Just wait until the full moon crests." he said with a grin. He finally looked up only to find Derek smiling at him, a small, private smile that lit his eyes and tugged at the corner of his mouth. Stiles' own grin softened before he seemed to realize where he was standing, running a hand through his hair in an awkward motion, taking a step back. "Anyways, I hope you like it." he turned to and then felt himself being tugged back, nearly falling over and giving a yelp as he finally did lose balance and ended up sprawled in Derek's lap. Stiles' face immediately went bright red and he made to get up, mouth opening to form an apology, but before he could say a word, Derek's arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place, and the wolf kissed him. Stiles' body reacted before his mind could, kissing him back, and when Derek pulled back, it took a second for Stiles' eyes to flutter open, cheeks still flushed from his embarrassment.

"Thank you." Stiles just ducked his head, once again remembering what an awkward position he was in, but Derek's smile just widened. "Really, Stiles. This is – it's amazing." Stiles' face flushed darker but he chanced a look up at Derek, seeing the smile was only grateful and not the slightest bit mocking. He lifted his face higher.

"I'm glad you like it." he finally managed, and Derek's arms tightened around him.

"I love it." there was a pause. "But why didn't you put it under the tree with the rest of the gifts?" Stiles gave an embarrassed shrug.

"I haven't really – well I just thought –" he gave a huff and met Derek's gaze. "Because this wasn't for them. It was for you." then a mischievous smile tugged at his mouth. "and I haven't told Scott I can do it yet. He's going to be ticked I shared it with you first." Derek just shook his head, and Stiles' gaze momentarily dropped to his lips before he looked up again, flushing. "Right, well, uh, I should probably-"

"You don't have to." Stiles froze, and then slowly he relaxed, no longer trying to pull away and tentatively sliding his hands up to Derek's shoulders.

"I don't?" Derek shook his head again and finally, _finally_, Stiles returned the soft smile.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>When they were called down together, Stiles and Derek went together, but for the first time, Derek took Stiles' hand as they walked to the kitchen, and when Derek gave Stiles an extra scoop of the stuffing at the table since it was his favourite, Stiles pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. They both ignored the not so subtle murmurs of "finally" and "about time", but neither of them really cared.<p>

* * *

><p>On the first full moon after Christmas, Derek woke up with Stiles fast asleep beside him and the portrait of the pack Stiles had given him for Christmas caught his attention. The image had changed, but it was no less beautiful than when Stiles had given it; only truer. The image was no longer just of a family, but of a pack, the wolves in their wolf form, the fox and coyote in their own shapes, and Stiles stood, wide happy grin on his face, fingers buried in the fur of Derek's wolf, the tattoos belonging to a spark glowing in the moonlight. Carefully so as not to wake up the other, Derek pulled Stiles' into his arms, pressing his nose to the top of his spine, happy smile spread across his face. This had been the best Christmas gift he'd ever received, and quite possibly the best family since the fire. Content, Derek fell back to sleep and Stiles gave a soft smile before no longer pretending to be asleep and following his wolf into sleep.<p> 


End file.
